


Faithful Thief

by Not_my_flour_baby



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: The TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_my_flour_baby/pseuds/Not_my_flour_baby
Summary: Very short piece I came up with in the shower. The Doctor and her fam in the TARDIS trying to get where they want to go. And of course her companions don't completly get that the TARDIS has a mind of her own.





	Faithful Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote this because I'm kinda disappointed that the show doesn't do more with the fact that the TARDIS is alive and all. Like I know they can't do another whole story arch or have her talk and stuff again but it's the little things like this that I want to see more of. Because its been determined that she can hear and understand everything that's going on and even communicate to a certain degree. Idk it just seems like a waste that they don't take advantage of the completely unique character they have with her (and yes I said the TARDIS is a character bc she is).

“Are you actually gonna get us there this time, Doc?” questioned Graham. “I only ask cause the last three times-“  
“Four,” Interrupted Ryan.  
“yeah, well, I wasn’t exactly counting now was I?”  
“I was, this is our fifth attempt,” replies Ryan.  
“Fine, four,” concedes Graham, redirecting his attention to the Doctor. “I only ask, Doc, because the last four times we ended up- well I don’t know where we were exactly, but it was not anywhere near where we was meant to be and that I’m sure of. “  
“Of course I’ll get us there!” the Doctor protested. “The TARDIS is just being a little finicky that’s all; it’s nothing to worry about. I am on it.”  
“Yeah but you see, that’s what you said the last three times,” Graham remarked.  
“Got it!” the Doctor exclaimed. The TARDIS shook and lurched one final time before landing, making that most beautiful sound.   
“We’ve actually made it this time?” questioned Yaz.  
“Um… not exactly,” replied the Doctor, groaning. “Once in a billion lifetimes opportunity to see duel stars supernova at the exact same time. Five tries and nearly two weeks of detours and where do we end up? On some random moon in the middle of nowhere.” The TARDIS makes a disgruntled sounding noise.   
“I know I know!” she exclaims, taking a couple steps away from the console and barely startling her companions. “It’s where we needed to go,” she breaths, staring at the walls of faithful thief, her beautiful ghost monument.


End file.
